Disculpas
by DarkShadows1999
Summary: Luego de que Eli se librara del control de la babosa, se siente mal por haber atacado a sus amigos. Entonces ¿por qué no disculparse si se siente así? con temor intentará hablarle a sus amigos gracias al "apoyo" de Junjie, ¿qué dirá la banda? One-Shot


Disculpas

Una vez que la Banda de Shane terminara de poner a las fandangos en sus mecas, buscaron el sitio adecuado para que puedan vivir, cada una en distintos lugares. Luego de la pelea con la "Goon", un nuevo miembro se unió a la banda, o al menos por un tiempo inexacto: Junjie. Una vez que quedó libre del control de la babosa, decidió ayudar a la banda, pero, principalmente a ayudar al líder, Eli Shane, en cuyo aspecto se veía un poco de tristeza.

Así es, al igual que Junjie, una vez que Eli, gracias a Doc, quedó libre del control de la "Goon", no quedó tan bien que digamos. No habló en ningún momento del camino hacia cada caverna. Permaneció en silencio y no se atrevía a dirigirles la mirada a sus amigos. Pero ¿Por qué? Él estuvo consciente de que había atacado a sus amigos, no por voluntad propia, pero aun así, se sentía culpable al haberlos lastimado (al menos eso creía). Y peor con Kord, a quien había electrocutado, y por suerte no llegó a mayores. Lamentaba haber atacado a Pronto. Aunque, a pesar de ser Kord el que más dolor tuvo (considerando la babosa disparada) se sentía realmente mal por haber atacado a Trixie, su amiga, o mejor dicho, la persona de quien se había enamorado. Tenía miedo de que ya no le hablara, o que se vaya de la banda. Junjie al ver las expresiones supuso que muy pronto le daría un ataque de paranoia. Este último aprovechó el momento en el cual Eli estaba más alejado para hablar.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó.

-¿Ah?- Eli al parecer no había notado la presencia de Junjie-ah, sí, estoy bien.

-Pues no lo parece- dijo con un poco de severidad- sé que estás mal porque atacaste a tus amigos, pero ambos sabemos que no fue voluntariamente.

-Igual, los ataqué, no hice nada para detenerlo.

-Es casi imposible librarse de esa babosa. Y digo casi porque tú por lo menos intentaste evitar disparar.

-No quiero que se enojen conmigo, sé que fue mi culpa pero no sobreviviría si me ignoran.

-Ellos jamás se enojarían, saben también y piensan como yo que no podías; todo esto te lo digo por experiencia y lo sabes.

-Lo sé, pero me siento culpable- Junjie sabía que Eli seguiría así el resto de los días, así que no le quedaba más remedio que unírsele a él, algo así.

-Entonces, si estás así ¿por qué no te disculpas con ellos?

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó un poco incrédulo.

-Es mejor arriesgarse- Eli le dio una sonrisa y aceleró para ponerse a la par de sus amigos.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

-¿Alguien sabe qué le pasa a Eli?- preguntó Trixie confundida, quien había notado un poco rara la actitud de su líder.

-No, pero ha estado callado desde que salimos de la caverna- dijo Kord.

-Bah, ha de estar bien, ustedes se preocupan demasiado- dijo Pronto haciendo un gesto con el brazo como si le restara importancia.

-No lo sé, puede…- Trixie no acabó su frase al ver que una meca les había bloqueado el paso.

-Chicos, ¿podemos parar un rato?- dijo Eli mientras se bajaba de la meca- tengo que decirles algo- sus amigos lo miraron sin decir nada, solamente bajaron de sus mecas.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Kord.

-Yo…bueno…-tenía tanto miedo que le costaba sacar las palabras exactas- les quiero pedir disculpas, por atacarlos.

-Oh, joven Eli, Pronto se alegra de que haya rectificado su error y…-paró al sentir que una mano gigante le tapaba la boca.

-¡Pronto!- le reclamó enojada Trixie- Eli, no tienes que disculparte de nada, sabemos que no era tu intención hacerlo.

-Pero es que no hice nada para evitarlo, no fui tan fuerte para evitar que la "Goon" me poseyera; no luché por evitar todo lo ocurrido.

-Amigo, era una misión imposible liberarse de su control, ¿no ves cuanto tiempo Junjie duró?

-Tu amigo tiene razón, esa babosa es demasiado fuerte.

-No tienes que disculparte por nada, Eli- Trixie se le acercó y le tomó la mejilla mientras él mantenía la mirada hacia abajo- tú estabas siendo controlado, nada de tus actos fue por voluntad propia.

-¿Entonces no están enojados conmigo?

-¿Cómo crees, amigo? Claro que no, y no tienes nada que disculpar.

-Gracias, supongo- dijo el peliazul un poco apenado.

-Mejor volvamos a casa, Pronto necesita descansar estos dos cerebros, han hecho mucho hoy.

-Hay que admitirlo, el topoide hizo un logro- comentó Junjie riendo- ¿vienen?- preguntó a Eli y Trixie quienes aún no montaban sus mecas.

-Adelántense, nosotros ya los alcanzamos- respondió Eli y acto seguido Junjie siguió andando- creo que será mejor descansar ni bien lleguemos, ha sido un largo día.

-Tienes razón- dijo Trixie, se acercó al Shane y puso una mano en su hombro- Eli, recuerda que jamás nos enojaremos contigo cuando no estás consciente de tus actos, o aunque lo estés si es por una buena razón. Todo lo que pasó fue por esa babosa, tú solo fuiste su víctima y lo sabemos- Eli no dijo nada. Inesperadamente Trixie sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban.

-Gracias por no pensar otra cosa, enserio pensé que...

-No lo pienses. Nosotros somos una banda, una familia, y la familia siempre está unida en las buenas y en las malas- se separaron del abrazo y ambos subieron a sus mecas, listos para volver a casa.

FIN

Dije que iba a subir un fic hoy y así lo hice, que por cierto lo tengo en mi laptop desde hace un mes. ¡YA TERMINÉ DE VER LA PELÍCULA! ¡ESTUVO GENIAL Y LA VOZ DE MI DAR FUE TAN ASDFGHJKL!, creo que me dará insonmio definitivamente. ¿Qué mejor día de subir este fic luego del estreno? Porque, conociendo a Eli, sabemos perfectamente que se culpa de todo, así que ¿por qué no crear este fic? el fic más corto que he hecho la verdad.

Espero infinitamente sus reviews.

Besos y Abrazos Michus y Miaus

Dark


End file.
